<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Herding Cats by Nanenna</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24299056">Herding Cats</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nanenna/pseuds/Nanenna'>Nanenna</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Undertale (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Cats, Alternate Universe - Underfell (Undertale), Alternate Universe of an Alternate Universe, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Multi, Multiverse Travel, Sans/Underfell Papyrus/Underfell Sans (Undertale), SpicyKustard (Undertale Ship), Underfell Papyrus (Undertale), Underfell Sans (Undertale), attl au, no editing we die like men</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 02:06:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,429</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24299056</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nanenna/pseuds/Nanenna</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Edge has a penchant for collecting cats, enough that some joke about him being the neighborhood "crazy cat lady." When he's out of hearing range, that is. Good thing he knows a few tricks for handling them all.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Papyrus/Sans (Undertale), Papyrus/Sans/Sans (Undertale), Sans/Sans (Undertale)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>101</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Herding Cats</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/nilchance/gifts">nilchance</a>.</li>


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/12319578">ain't this the life</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/nilchance/pseuds/nilchance">nilchance</a>.
        </li>
        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/763590">Underfell</a> by Vic the Underfella.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Happy birthday, Nilchance!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Edge gave a small sigh of relief as he shut and locked the door behind him, finally home after a long day of work. Waiting for him on the couch was Red laid out to take up as much room as possible, Sans sprawled face down on his chest, Doomfanger and the (still unnamed) stray curled up next to them. Ears twitched and a couple sets of eyes barely slitted open before closing again. While it warmed Edge’s Soul to know he was deemed “safe,” he was hoping for a warmer reception than to be completely ignored. Well, he had a way to fix that.</p><p>First he went to his room and changed, he may enjoy cooking but he could admit it was more enjoyable in comfortable clothes. He passed by the couch pile of bones and fur on the way to the kitchen, the only response he got was a half curious murr from Doomfanger.</p><p>Edge spent a little time in front of the fridge, debating what to make for dinner. They had so many options on the surface, but they didn’t all live inside his fridge. Not to mention he had to consider what would go bad soon if they didn’t eat it. He eventually settled on reheating dinner from a couple nights ago with some freshly steamed vegetables to go with it. Not a whole lot though, he had no illusions that Sans or Red would eat a big heaping helping each.</p><p>Shortly there was a nice clatter in the kitchen, the oven door being opened so he could properly reheat their meal, the pot being set on the stove, the chop of the knife hitting the cutting board after slicing through the vegetables he’d picked out. Strange, usually one of the others would have shown up by now to watch him cook and maybe even beg for a scrap or offer to “taste test” what he was making.</p><p>Quickly enough he had dinner ready and three settings plated up and ready to eat and two bowls with fresh meat set out, still no sounds from the living room. Well this wouldn’t do, he couldn’t let their meal wait around to get cold! Edge could go in and wake them up, or he could pull out his secret weapon.</p><p>With a mischievous smile he went to the cupboard above the fridge, the highest one in the house, and pulled down a small can. Edge didn’t keep many canned foods in his kitchen, partly because canned food didn’t stand up to his new standards, partly because then what he was about to do would be less effective. This one had a pull tab, he popped it open and pulled off the lid.</p><p>There was a trilling murr from the living room, Edge wasn’t entirely sure who had made it. The stray was the first in the kitchen, faster even than someone with the ability to bend space-time to his will. Edge found that hilarious. The stray quickly found the bowls he’d set out for her and Doomfanger, though she seemed to think the can of tuna packed in strong smelling oil he was holding was far more interesting. She yowled demandingly and stood up to lean against his leg, clearly threatening to climb him to get at the tuna if she had to.</p><p>“Ya gonna let her boss you around like that?” Red was sitting on the counter, trying to act like he’d been there the whole time.</p><p>“Quick reflexes like hers deserve a reward,” Edge replied. Doomfanger had now joined the stray in demands for tuna.</p><p>Red grimaced, ears going flat against his skull, the little jab at his speed, or lack thereof, hitting its mark. “Yeah, yeah, she didn’t have dead weight layin’ on toppa her.”</p><p>“What’s cooking good looking?” Sans asked with a yawn as he wandered in. He perked up when he noticed the food already waiting for him on the table, tail curled up in an inquisitive question mark.</p><p>“Tuesday’s turkey and stuffing with some freshly steamed vegetables,” Edge replied absently as he portioned the tuna into the cats’ bowls.</p><p>“So Thanksgiving again.”</p><p>“I don’t understand humans’ weird obsession with only eating certain foods at certain times,” Red grumbled, his own tail lashing and his ears still pressed flat against his skull. “Hey wait! Didja give the furballs <b>all</b> the tuna?!”</p><p>“We have plenty of turkey, you don’t need tuna too.”</p><p>“You spoil them,” Red grumbled even as he moved to sit down in front of his own plate. Edge preened, he was proud to finally be able to spoil those under his care; accusations of spoiling were a compliment, not an insult.</p><p>“It’s not like we can’t get at the tuna ourselves,” Sans said with a laugh.</p><p>“I know exactly how many cans there are up there, I’ll know if you take any,” Edge threatened. He wasn’t going to have a repeat of what happened the first time he brought home a stash of tuna and Red had eaten the whole thing. He didn’t even have the good grace to be sick after over eating!</p><p>Sans was already eating his first bite, dripping from the gravy he’d generously poured over top of the whole thing. Red wasn’t far behind, also having poured more gravy than necessary over his plate. Edge just drizzled a reasonable amount of gravy over his turkey, then finally took a bite. It was delicious of course, but even his worst experiment up here was leagues better than the best meals he’d managed to scrape together while they still lived Underground.</p><p>Edge couldn’t help becoming entranced watching his brother and Sans eat. Red’s ears swiveling now and again, still on alert even in their own home, but his tail happily waving from side to side. Sans’s ears fully forward, relaxed and focused solely on the food in front of him, happy little sounds of approval with every bite. Doomfanger and the stray both loudly inhaling their food behind him.</p><p>“Ya gonna eat that?” Red asked, pointing at Edge’s plate.</p><p>“There’s plenty more,” Edge shot back as he pushed the container of carved turkey across the table. Red and Sans both helped themselves to more, completely ignoring the stuffing and vegetables there was also still plenty of. That was fine, he had noticed they’d eaten the small portions he’d already given them, and that was honestly more than enough to appease Edge.</p><p>Once dinner was finished they all moved back to the couch, this time Edge as the sturdy foundation to their pile. That was when the grooming started, paws and hands getting thoroughly inspected and licked, the cats cleaning each others’ faces, and if Edge had a few convenient crumbs for either Sans or Red to groom well, it certainly didn’t hurt them any. Always risk that was, it was as 50-50 chance a few teasing licks would turn into heated kisses or full on grooming. It seemed today was a grooming day, Red climbed up onto the back of the couch so he could better manhandle Edge’s skull while “cleaning” it.</p><p>“How was work?” Sans asked as his own grooming drew to a close.</p><p>“Boring, nothing interesting happened at all today.”</p><p>“Good,” Red said emphatically.</p><p>“We do have quite a few meetings planned for tomorrow, so it should be hectic.” Edge had once heard a human say “hurry up and wait” when complaining about days like that. It certainly seemed like an apt description.</p><p>“Sounds like we’re going to have plenty of work this weekend,” Red said with a laugh.</p><p>Sans sighed, he probably found listening to a bunch of politicians and dignitaries prattle on as boring as Edge did. Not that Edge sat in on most meetings, he’d likely end up playing babysitter for the ambassador.</p><p>“What’sa matter, sweetheart? Don’t like yer job?”</p><p>Sans put a hand on Red’s face, “I’ve heard enough outta you for one day.”</p><p>Red just grabbed Sans’s hand and started licking, seems Sans hadn’t done a good enough job grooming himself. Sans just leaned against Edge, eyes already drifting shut. Edge started scratching him behind his ears, earning a contented purr. Soon enough Red was doing the same, Edge’s other hand also giving him scritches. Doomfanger and the stray were curled up together in his lap, both already asleep. It seemed the nap Edge had interrupted was about to continue. That was fine, Edge had no major plans for the evening. He just sat back, still scratching Red’s and Sans’s ears, happily buried in a pile of purring bones and fur.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Inspired by a conversation on Twitter a while ago about how Sans and Red are basically already cats, I just decided to add ears and tails. And if Nil can have an AU where Edge is a vampire for no reason I can have an AU where all the Sansies are nekomimi for no reason. xD</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>